


The one time thing

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Tony Stark, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: This shouldn’t be happening. This absolutely shouldn’t be happening. It shouldn’t even be anoption, for god’s sake. He was almost fifty now. Definitely not an option. Not now. Not ever. It just… wasn’t fair.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	The one time thing

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [RedToni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedToni/pseuds/RedToni) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Written for the Stuckony Summer Stocking.
> 
> Prompt; The three of them are fooling around/ one-night stand but they don't define it. Tony gets angsty and hides away whilst discovering he's pregnant. Stucky search for him. (Abo optional)

This shouldn’t be happening. This absolutely shouldn’t be happening. It shouldn’t even be an _option_ , for god’s sake. He was almost fifty now. Definitely not an option. Not now. Not ever. It just… wasn’t fair.

Tony sat on the floor on his way too expensive bathroom and felt like ripping everything in sight apart. 

He shouldn’t… it didn’t matter what he wanted. Not really. But then… well, he had always wanted a kid.

Tony sighed and looked down on the test stripe again, which, of course, didn’t change. Still pregnant.

Well, time to schedule an appointment.

~*~*~

He wasn’t hiding. Tony was absolutely certain that he wasn’t hiding. It was just after his doctor had confirmed the pregnancy and Tony decided that he would keep it, it was _obvious_ that he couldn’t really work in his workshop anymore. At least not too much nor to that extend he was used to.

It was only logical that he would need to look for a different way to keep himself entertained. And he leads a company, after all. So no time to get bored. To miss his workshop. His bots. And definitely, no time to accidentally run into Steve or Bucky.

He still hadn’t figured out how to tell them. If he should tell them. He had entertained the idea to keep it a secret, but then he would need to explain a kid just appearing in the tower and… well, they probably wouldn’t ask. It had been a one-time thing, after all. They had never stated their interest in anything more. Okay, they had tried to call him a few times. Had sent a few texts. Left messages on his door. But they were nice Alphas and probably just wanted to tell him in person that this had been a one-time thing.

Which was why he wasn’t prepared when it knocked on his office door and instead of… Karen? Kayleigh? Kandice? standing in the door, it was Steve. Looking uncomfortable and like he just wanted to turn around and run again.

“Hey, Tony… can… am I disturbing anything?” Steve asked, giving Tony an out. An out he should take. But he was stupid and shook his head, plastering a smile on. His instincts told him to go over to Steve, let himself comfort by the Alpha’s presence. But that urge was gone suddenly, only confusion left. Hu. So, Bucky was probably the father. Which was fine. It didn’t matter anyway. 

Steve took a few steps and stopped suddenly, taking in a deep breath. His eyes widened. Tony winced.

“Uhm… surprise?”

“What… how?”

“Well, you know, if an Alpha and an Omega hug really special…” Tony started as sarcastic as he could manage, wrenching a small laugh out of Steve. He had missed that sound.

The sad look on Steve’s face broke his heart a bit.

“I assumed you may need some time. Bucky though, he’s convinced it was just… it was, for you, right?”

“It was what?”

“A one night stand,” Steve whispered, sounding as if he would cry any second and Tony could just blink.

“Hu?”

“I… can I ask if you’re going to keep it? We wouldn’t impose, of course not, it just would be… no, I... “

Steve sighed and looked defeated, clearly fidgeting with something in his pocket. Tony was just… tired.

“Why are you here, Steve?” Tony finally asked

Steve took something out of his pocket, looking way too much like a small jewelry box.

“I just… Bucky bought it. Well, we both bought it, but Bucky found it. I just thought… even if Bucky was right, you should have it. We did it the wrong way, should’ve courted you proper before but… yeah… I can understand why you would deem us unsuitable.”

When Tony only stared at the box, Steve sighed and put it on the table.

“Uhm… okay… I think… I can see myself out.” Steve whispered. It wasn’t only before he already opened the door Tony’s brain finally caught up.

“It wasn’t?” Tony asked, hating how small his voice sounded.

“It wasn’t what?”

“A one-time thing.”

It was Steve’s turn to blink.

“No… why would you think that?”

And Tony… well, he didn’t really have an answer.

“I mean, you and Bucky… why would you add someone? I mean, if it’s just for a rut, I can give you specialized….”

“No. I mean… no, not because of any ruts… We thought we didn’t want to add someone. Not in the forties, anyway. But you… you just took us by surprise. Just… you. We were so happy when you gave us some attention. We were so unsure how to act about an Omega from this time, and you are so independent, and… we didn’t want you to think we are just two traditional, old-fashioned Alphas.”

Tony couldn’t help himself. He snorted.

“You brought me a courting gift. A jewelry box. I think the last time I saw someone doing that was when Jarvis bought Ana a new hair clipper for their anniversary.”

Steve smiled sheepishly and nodded.

“Yeah, after… we thought that maybe you wouldn’t mind. Even if you never wear it, we just wanted to give you _something_.”

Tony nodded and looked back at the box. Not big enough for a necklace. Not small enough for a ring. He wondered what it is.

“I have a reservation. At this small Vietnamese place, you pretend to hate. At eight. Come with me. You and Bucky. To talk. Just… I think we somehow managed to talk past each other.”

Steve’s face lightened up with a smile that did funny things. 

“Yes! Yes, we’d like to. Thank you so much.”

Tony nodded again and watched Steve close the door, feeling strange and funny. He put a hand over his still flat stomach.

“It will be alright, dear. Everything will be fine.”


End file.
